shinobigenerationsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune Kegawa
'''Character First Name''' Kitsune '''Character Last Name''' Kegawa '''IMVU Username''' CinderRavenmoon '''Nickname''' Kit, Kitten. '''Age''' 12 '''Date of Birth''' 02/14/ '''Gender''' Female '''Height''' 4"6 '''Weight''' 80 Pounds '''Blood Type''' -O '''Allignment''' (Check the page for more info on how to pick yours) '''Personality and Behaviour''' Kitsune was hard too talk too and often made herself shy away from big groups. She alway's had Orenji, her small fox companion, within her arm's or ontop of her head. The red haired girl kept her mouth closed and her eye's down but she seemed too always smile when Orenji would yip, occasionally she would talk with him as if he would understand her words. That small bit made her feel better, for very little made her smile. Mainly made fun of for her odd colored hair and sharpened teeth, Kitsune still had an anger problem but was too shy too show it. If someone crossed the line for her she wouldn't hesitate too punch them in the face. She was complicated too understand but still you could see that she wanted someone too crack the barrier. Her mood often went from Hungry, Silent, Bored, Playful, and then Angry, if ever pushed that far. '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' A small burn is casted along her calves. When she was a babe, her farm house was set on fire by bandits and her clan was nearly raided. She survived along with her family but was given scarring and now use's bandages along her leg's. '''Affiliation''' Ikotsugakure. '''Relationship Status''' Single. '''Nindo''' "Not worth it." '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Characters must learn and train in this ability. beginners wont be able to summon large animals, but masters could summon some as big as a house. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' (Character's bloodline/clan goes here. Here, you can provide information about your clan or family. If you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures. Example: Uchiha clan.) '''Ninja Rank''' Genin. '''Element One''' None. '''Element Two''' None. '''Advanced Nature''' None. '''Weapon of choice''' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Chakra colour''' Silver. '''Weapons Inventory''' (65 peices total allowed) *'''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' *'''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' *'''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' *'''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' *'''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' *'''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' *'''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' *'''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' Total: '''Jutsu List''' '''''Basic Jutsu''''' *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask an admin and he or she will personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone else with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) '''Allies''' (Character's allies go here. Examples: Friends, Relatives, Individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, Bullies, Individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) '''Jutsu Databook''' '''Physical Databook''' '''Roleplaying Library''' (This is where you will list every roleplay episode you are a part of.) '''Approved by:'''